The objectives of this study are (1) to determine if a difference in bone density exists between insulin-dependent diabetics compared to matched controls; (2) to analyze if glucose control, dietary intake of calcium, phosphorus, magnesium, fiber or protein, albuminuria, BMI, or percent body fat are correlated with bone mass in diabetics; and (3) to assess which of the contributing factors might be altered,so as to prevent bone loss in diabetics.